


To Odin's Hall

by WeNeedARuse



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassins Creed Valhalla, Valhalla Game
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex, Smut, Top Eivor, Top!Eivor, just two hot guys fucking, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNeedARuse/pseuds/WeNeedARuse
Summary: "Eivor laughs, and doesn’t rise to it.Because,Truth be told he likes the Dane.He likes his strength and his wit, his angry scowls and his quick smile.An enjoyable romp all round is Broder."A smutty ficlet between male Eivor and his hot Dane.
Relationships: Eivor/Broder
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	To Odin's Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's not my fault that Eivor is the hottest thing to grace my screen since Arthur Morgan. I loved his little casual fling with Broder and I just wanted more. So. Here's more.
> 
> I wrote this for Mango, but if anyone else enjoys it please comment or leave kudos for I am always eternally grateful for it <3
> 
> (Also, I haven't finished the game yet. Once I do, I will probably write so much more.)

“Always the diplomat, aren’t you Wolfkissed?” Eivor stares down at his mead and hides a smile as Broder spears him with a look. Half disgusted, half in awe. 

“Someone has to be. And it is not like you Danes know how.” He says softly, knowing that will rile him even more. And he does so love it when Broder gets riled. It makes the sex more...interesting. 

Broder huffs and sucks down the entire contents of his mug in one gulp. Eivor watches the way his throat moves and contracts, imagines slipping his fingers, or something else, down down down 

“You always think we need to be controlled.” Broder grumbles. “Very Christian of you.”

Eivor laughs, and doesn’t rise to it. 

Because,

Truth be told he likes the Dane. 

He likes his strength and his wit, his angry scowls and his quick smile. 

An enjoyable romp all round is Broder. 

And there’s so little of that to go around here now that...well, today is not for thinking on that. 

“You have a room now...” The hour is getting late, and the gentle teasing has become more forceful. Eivor is in the mood to fuck. 

And Broder is always so willing. 

“Why? Don’t you like to plow in the woods? You did last time as I recall.”

“I’ll plow wherever I feel like it. But I am of a mind to take some time with you.” At this Broder smiles. He tries to hide it but it’s full and whole, the sun coming out on a cold cold day. 

Eivor cannot help but return the smile. 

***

Eivor usually fucks after battle. When the fire is at its hottest. But sometimes this is good. Softer and sweeter for it. 

And Broder is tall, big, strong. Big arms, big belly, big heart. Eivor is slighter. Always has been, quick and resourceful, easy to slip unnoticed.  
He has always preferred them big. 

He smiles down, at Broders sweat drenched face, at his hot open mouth, at his dark lust filled eyes. 

Eivor reaches down, cups him, feels the length of him hard and ready, 

“How do you want me?” He asks softly, accepting the quick kiss as Broder arches up into his touch. 

“Gods above, any which way. I do not care. Just touch me.” Eivor stops what he’s doing, kneels up over Broders prone body and clamps both hands down in the soft firs behind his head. 

“Inside?” He murmurs, licking at his wet tongue and laughing at the moan. 

“Yes.” A hiss, not an answer. 

“Inside you?” Broder moans at that, a gutteral sound that fires deep inside Eivors stomach. Lower and lower until he’s harder than he’s been in a long time. 

“Frejya save me.” A whisper and a prayer. 

Inside it is. 

“I prefer it such.” Broders eyes widen. They haven’t done it this way, not the other times. Eivor reaches down and curls his hand around his jaw, stroking a thumb across Broders bottom lip. 

“Please.” A whimper now. Yes. He loves them like this. 

“I go hard.” He must warn him, after all. 

“Only promise things you can deliver.” Eivor laughs at that, laughs hard and long and grips both hands around Broders head, shaking him a little. 

“Never ask for what you cannot handle.” He kisses him then, curls both arms around Broders head and engulfs him. He feels Broders axe scarred hands on his waist, sliding up his chest. 

Oh they are well matched. 

They rock for a while, hands and tongues and mouths. Broder trying desperately to get a hold of him for longer than a moment. 

But Eivor likes to play. 

And does not let himself get caught. 

Naked now, and Broder is on his back still, legs spread with Eivor settled between. 

They kiss still, hot wild kisses. 

Animal. 

And Broder is ready, open and slick, Eivor’s quick skilled fingers making him moan and curse and beg and gasp.

“Say my name.” He demands as he pushes inside, as he feels Broder both welcome and reject him, the push and pull. 

“Eivor.” No. 

No. 

Too whispered. Too reverent. Too quiet. 

Eivor starts to move. Slow at first as not to hurt. That will come later. 

Slow. 

Deep. 

A rhythm forming. 

“Say it.” He demands again and the fire in Broders eyes is enough to make him pick up the pace. 

“Eivor!” Louder now, gritted out as Eivor rocks up hard into him, faster now. Not to an end but to a sustaining of pleasure. “Wolfkissed. Storm-bringer. Raven heart. Raven...” Broder’s own hand slips from where he’s been gripping into Eivors shoulder and moves down to touch himself. 

“Ah ah.” Eivor scalds, gripping his hand and pulling back, crushing it to the furs. “Not yet.”

“You are a cruel god.” Broder gasps, his body trembling as Eivor thrusts harder, a wicked pace, the sounds of skin against skin against rustling furs fill the room. 

He laughs. 

“Dear Broder.” And he moves suddenly, kneels up and pulls Broders thighs over him. Changes the entire angle, the entire fuck.

Broder grips the furs and cries out. 

Eivors fingers dig marks into the Danes skin. He can see them turn red. Battle scars amid battle scars. 

“Eivor!” Louder this time. Oh yes. Eivor goes harder, leans back on one arm, changes the angle yet again and elicits another shocked gasp. 

Harder and harder and harder. 

Sweat slick and soaking. 

Skin on skin. 

He doesn’t want to come yet. 

But he knows if he does, he will be ready within moments. 

Broder doesn’t know this. 

Yet. 

He can feel Broder is there, closing in on his edge, chasing it. 

He will make him come without a touch. 

He is good at that.

And Broder is gasping, short shocked needful gasps. A whimper here and there. 

Music stronger, stranger, sweeter than any battle. 

He bites down at the moment. When he feels Broder cannot take any more. He bites down at the hollow of his throat. 

Wolfkissed. 

He feels the heat of Broder on his stomach, his chest, thrusts harder, faster throughout it. Let’s him come and come and never relents. 

Broders fingers tug on his hair, down to the root, the short sharp pain a welcome. Eivor let’s himself close in, welcomes the edge as it rushes up to meet him. 

He comes hard. 

With a growl,

A call deep in his throat,

And Broder is there to catch him as he falls, swallowed whole, the blackness and the light. The all-encompassing pleasure of it all. 

Inside still, twitching and over stimulated, kissing and biting and licking as they come down. 

Eivor slips out with a groan and rolls onto his back. His body aches in that pleasure pain way. He turns and grins at Broder, at his pleasure, at his shock. 

“You are still hard.” Broder’s eyes are lit by the fire. By something else. 

Eivor reaches down and strokes himself, leans his head back into the furs and closes his eyes. 

“So I am.” 

There is silence for a moment, silence aside from the regaining of breath. 

“Eivor Wolfkissed,” Broder sighs, a happy satisfied sigh and wraps his hand around Eivor’s, tightening his grip until Eivor moans in pleasure. “You will be the death of me.”

Eivor opens his eyes, leans up and kisses him. 

“To Odin’s hall then.”

He laughs,

And pounces.


End file.
